Tinka Hessenheffer
Princess Tinka Squizza Hessenheffer is a unique, theatrical and particularly ambitious dancer on Shake It Up Chicago. ''She is from a fictional country. Her taste in attire is loud and catchy and celebrates her love of performing. She is the fraternal twin sister of Gunther Hessenheffer and attends JHHS. She has been an exchange student since the 1st grade, as revealed in Start It Up. She is also a "frenemy" of fellow classmates and ''Shake It Up Chicago ''dancers, Rocky and Cece. She was a recurring character in Season 1, but was upgraded to main cast member in Season 2.' Tinka Hessenheffer is portrayed by Caroline Sunshine. Appearance *Hair Colour: '''Blonde *Eye Colour: Blue/brown/green. *Trademark: Sparkly Clothes, Accent Episode Appearances Season One *Start It Up *Meatball It Up *Give It Up *Add It Up *Kick It Up *Age It Up *Hook It Up *Show It Up *Heat It Up *Hot Mess It Up *Vatalihootsit It Up *Break It Up *Throw It Up Season Two *Shrink It Up *Three's A Crowd It Up *Shake It Up, Up & Away *Auction It Up *Camp It Up *Split It Up *Judge It Up *Made In Japan Gallery The image gallery for Tinka Hessenheffer may be viewed 'here '. Quotes *Tinka: "You're welcome, Principal Rabinoff". *﻿Gunther: "I am Gunther". Tinka: "and I am Tinka". Both: "And we're the Hessenheffers!" *Tinka: "Which one of your sisters is a mister?" *Tinka: "Top Rated Trantic Lantic Dance Crew Sensation Named For The Fluorescent Marker That Helps People Study". *Tinka: "My grannymom used to play it on the farm. It relaxs the chickens before we cut their heads off". *Rocky: "Everybody likes me." Tinka: "Not everybody." *Tinka: "We always knew CeCe was dirty, dirty girl". *Tinka: "Gunther, I knitted you a goat". Gunther: "I love it, I'll put it with the other ones". *Tinka: "Gunther's right. It's the great Bieber"! *Gunther: "But G calls everybody bro". Tinka: "When did I become just everybody?" *Tinka: "I see you have a flyer for the local, popular, television, dance, program". *CeCe: "You brought Gunther"? Tinka: "Of course". CeCe: "Let me ask you a question, do you ever feel like you aren't individuals"? Tinka: "We are individuals. We're just individuals together". *Tinka: "This killer is crazy". Gunther: "I know! Why would he throw away a kidney, without making a cobbler?" Tinka: "Hollywood writers know nothing of real life. We should write a screenplay". Gunther: "Yes, the...." Both: "Hessenheffers in 3-D"! *Tinka: "Puberty is never pretty." *Tinka: "We would like to invite you to our Vatalihootsit day." Rocky: "Thanks but let me ask CeCe." Gunther: "I told you she was a sidekick." Tinka: "I know! We should have went right to CeCe." Rocky: "Ok, but what do we wear?" Tinka: "Anything but that." *Guther: "I am little Gunther," Tinka: "And i am little Tinka" Both: "And we are the little Hessenheffers." *CeCe: "We're frenemies, The First Part Of frenemies Is Friend." Tinka: "And The End Is Enemies!" *Tinka: "Gary, I made you a get-better smoothie! One sip of this, and you'll be back on your feet in no time! Drink!" Gary: "Pancakes?" Tinka: "Yes, Gary, this tastes just like pancakes--if they were made from goat pancreas, rotten fruit, and gerbil spit." *Tinka: "Good luck! I mean have fun. No, I mean good luck." *CeCe: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!?" Tinka: "Perfect! I have a large rock in my purse! Oh, you meant the version with fingers. .. Yawn, but alright!" * Tinka: "You two GET OUT!" *Gunther: "I am Gunther." Tinka: "and I am Tinka." Both: "and we are The Hessenheffers!" Gunther: "and we were hired to sit you, baby!" *Tinka: "Save it, Gary. We are not crawling in your chimney to collect dead pigeons again." *Tinka: "So not cool. I say off with Gary's head! Relax it's just an expression... in this country." Notes *Tinka and Gunther's accent sound similar to German accents, indicating that their homeland is near Germany. *Out of the 2, she dresses normally the most often. * She knits goats for Gunther a lot. Category:Tinka Hessenheffer Category:Caroline Sunshine Category:Charcters Category:Princess Tinka Sqizza Hessenheffer Category:Siblings of Tinka Hessenheffer